


Whatever she wants

by Vivien_Taylor



Series: Whatever she Wants [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Fluff and Angst, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Sassy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien_Taylor/pseuds/Vivien_Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Lokis pregnancy with his wife Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whatever she asks

"Oooook, well I think this thing is on." Darcy says lifting the camcorder up and looking through the side screen.

"All those years of college and you can't figure out if the light is on." Loki snorts before taking a bite of his cereal.

Darcy glares at the back of his head before standing up.

"It is on, I just dont know if its actually recording..."

"I sincerely hope its not." He muttered under his breath.

Darcy smirked walking into the living room where her husband was sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Say hi to the camera babe!" She laughed zooming in on Lokis less than impressed face.

He raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and setting his empty bowl on the coffee table.

"....or say anything to the camera." Darcy sighed.

"Darcy I've been awake for 30 minutes can't I get dressed or take a shower before you start recording me in my horrible morning attire? This will be shown to our child one day, I'd like them to think I wasnt an absolute slob during this whole pregnancy."

"Psh, you look fine." Darcy huffed adjusting her glasses with her free hand, "Besides your whole "I dont give a shit" morning look is my favorite."

Loki sighed before rubbing his hands down his face. "You and your spawn are driving me insane." He grumbled.

"Aw I love you too hun." She cooed zooming out of the close up as he began to brush his fingers through his long curly hair. 

"Are you ready yet?" She asked walking around the recliner to stand across from him.

He shot her a glare and finally stood up from his seat on the leather couch.

"Ok kid so this is your daddy," Darcy said taking a step back to get him into full view.

"And that is your mother, who is hiding behind the camera." Loki intoned with a smirk.

"Oh hush, now lets get the belly shot-and I want you to tell us about your pregnancy." She directed with a wide smile.

Loki groaned loudly scrubbing a hand down his face once more. "Darcy-"

"-Loki...please." she murmured softly locking eyes with him from over the camera.

"Alright," he huffed pulling his black sweatpants down around his hips, "The things I do for you." He groused as raised the hem of the grey sweater up and over the now obvious baby bump.

Darcy gave a cat call and laughed at the icy glare he sent her.

"Wow babe, now turn to the side." She commanded.

Turning to the left he frowned at the camera, "I swear if you show this to ANYONE I will record you wearing your retainer and snoring." 

"Hey this home movie is about you, so lets keep it that way." The young woman quipped looking up at him. 

"Now I've got the list of questions for you to answer-" she said pulling the yellow note out of the waist of her pajama bottoms, "So lets get this interview going."

"I thought this was a pregnancy vlog?"

"Yeah well...we cant really post it to youtube I dont think the world is ready for a knocked up man."

"This is what a baby book is for Darcy. Those have the questions that you write down the answers to through out your pregnancy."

"Yeah and they are boring." She stated holding the note out to read.

The dark haired God rolled his eyes and turned back to face the camera.

"Alright baby daddy how far along are you?" 

"I'll be Seven months in three more days." He responded moving to cover his belly back up.

"Leave it up!" She chided before looking back down at the questions.

The God huffed rolling the shirt back up and shifted his weight to relieve the ache his back.

"How big is the baby right now?" 

Loki looked down at the pale mound and frowned, "Fiften inches or so and around two or three pounds...though it feels like two hundred all on my front."

"Good, Total weight gain?"

Loki glanced up from his belly to give her an evil look. 

"Fifty."

"Fifty what?" She giggled before pointing an accusing finger at him, "and dont lie because I know."

"Fifty...Nine." he bit out tossing his curly locks over his shoulder.

"Favorite maternity clothes?"

"You're looking at them." Loki smirked shifting his weight from one side to the other.

"Sleep?"

"Ah, a long lost friend."

"Ok next question drama queen." She chuckled flipping the paper over.

"Food cravings?"

"Oooh..Pizza hut." He said with an almost dreamy expression.

"Aaaand..." Darcy implored.

"Taco bell."

"Annnnnnnndd..."

"Buffalo Wild Wings." He whinged with a slightly embarassed grin on his face.

"Good, admitting you have a problem is the first step." The brunette laughed as she found a spot on the arm of the couch to sit on. 

Loki rubbed a hand up and down the side of his belly with a small pout. "Probably where the fifty nine pounds came from." He smirked.

"Its baby weight babe, Im sure you'll bounce back just fine."

"Do we have any more of the stuffed crust veggie lovers?" He asked now lazily rubbing a spot to the left of his navel.

"No I sent it home with Jane and Thor, now focus-"

"-Darcy I wanted the rest," he growled with flashing green eyes, "he always gets the left over pizza."

"Babe I promise I'll get you a whole damn pizza to yourself, just focus back to the questions ok." She said laughing at his serious expression.

"Now are there any food aversions?"

Loki pressed a hand to his lower back and sighed in thought. "Probably coffee," he then grins and pats the top of his belly, "which is why your mother has had to switch to tea."

"Yes, let it be known that I have made the greatest of sacrifices." She intoned in a dramatic voice.

"And it is noted my dear." Loki says with a raised eyebrow.

"Perfect. Alrighty now this is a big one, what is the gender?"

The pregnant god gives a genuine smile and looks down at his belly.

"We are going to be having a little girl." 

"Boooyahh! I totally won that bet. Speaking of Tony, Bruce and Thor. Owe me money..."

Loki raises an eyebrow at her in question. "I was not aware there was a bet."

Darcy shrugged almost forgetting she was filming him before holding the camera straight. "Well Ill use the money to buy you that pizza." 

"Mmm you better."

"Righteo...ok so next question is, what name have we decided on?"

"Your mother and I have decided to name you Victoria Frigga, after both of our mothers."

"And it took so long to name you because daddy wanted to name you after every female character from Game of Thrones."

"Oh please, you almost agreed to her being named Sansa."

"Meh maybe I did maybe I didnt," she mused aloud, "Ok so final question, what has been the best moment so far from this experience." 

Loki stopped himself from answering snidely, and tilted his head back trying to truly give an honest answer.

"Mmmm, passing the third month. I suppose."

"Yeah morning sickness was rough as hell." Darcy recalled with a snort.

Tucking his dark hair behind his ear Loki frowned. "Well yes and no...I suppose it was making it out of the more unpredictable part of pregnancy that I was more relieved about. Or rather the best moment."

Darcy looked up from the tiny screen on the side of the camera a little bit more than shocked by the answer.

Loki gave a small smile to his wife before looking into the camera and continuing.

"Victoria," he smiled before taking a deep breath and continuing, "you may not see this video until your well into teenage years or even adulthood...but there are questions that you might have that I would like to give you answers to."

Darcys mouth opened slightly in protest before her husband silenced her with a finger to his lips.

"You see you might wonder why I carried you, instead of your beautiful mother." He spoke with a small sad smile, "Well your mother and I have tried very very hard to have a baby for a while now. And while we were able to get pregnant quite easily it was very hard on your mothers body to carry a baby." 

Loki met Darcys eyes, noticing how they were holding back tears of grief.

"So my sweet girl, after several attempts of having a precious little baby of our own, I decided to use my power to allow a child of mine and your mothers to sustain itself in body." 

Darcy pushed up her glasses to sit on the top of her head as she wiped the tears away. Loki smiled at her warmly before continuing.

"My dear little one, one day when you watch this vlog-home video or whatever your mother wants to call it. I want you to know that even though you've made me huge, and have gave me the worst heartburn known to man and kicked me during all hours of the night-that I love you more than life itself, and I haven't even offically met you yet."

Almost on the verge of tears himself, Loki clears his throat and bites on the inside of his mouth.

Standing up Darcy sets the camera on the bookshelf beside her and walks over to her husband where he then embraces her.

After a moment she looks up and brushes the curls out of his face. "Thank you...for everything" She whsipers kissing him on the lips.

"You're welcome. You know I love you right?" He smirks wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Of course I know-well hello!" She laughs pulling away from him slightly to look down at his belly.

Loki rolls his eyes with a small huff, "I knew I shouldnt have ate lucky charms." 

"Babe you know she goes nuts after sugar gets in your system." Darcy sighs placing a hand over his belly.

"There wasnt any oatmeal left." He sighed moving her hand to the bottom left part of his large stomach, "Or did you give that to Thor as well?-Aaahhooww...that was uncalled for."

He snapped glaring down at the bump.

Darcy laughed and leaned down to place a kiss over where their child was currently kicking.

"Behave you two." She then said raising on her tip toes to kiss her husband once more.

"We should do another home video-vlog thingy." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you want love." He smiles capturing her lips in a kiss one more time.


	2. Whatever he craves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because yall seemed to like the first chapter ;)

Ok," Darcy sighed tiredly rubbing her eyes with one hand, "Loki give our future daughter the spill. Because this was part of the deal of coming out here at this hour." 

The brunette then flashes the camera over to her husband who is sitting across from her.

Loki smirks at the camera and then rubs his own tired eyes. 

"Mmmsohungry." He moans finally looking down at the menu infront of him. 

"Sorry what was that?" Darcy asks leaning back in the booth they were occupying.

The gods green eyes looked between his wife and the camera with a slightly ashamed grin.

"Little one, we are here because you woke me up" he said addressing the camera, " And now daddy is very very tired and very very VERY hungry."

"Better." Darcy commented, "Now care to tell us why we are very very tired."

"....because its 3:07 a:m."

"Indeed and where are we?"

"The Waffle house." He sighed looking away from the camera to fiddle with a loose string on his black avengers hoodie.

"Thats right the waffle house. Aaaannd we are the only customers here with our own fancy booth in the corner."  
She stated rotating her camera around the room.

"You know this isnt where I thought we would eat for our anniversary. But hey its different."

"What did you order?" Loki asked her once the camera was back on him.

"Coffee and water." 

The god frowned and leaned back in his seat. "You didnt get anything to eat?"

"Um no. I ate dinner remember? We both did."

The god huffed and looked to the side where two waitresses were steadily working on his order.

Shifting slightly he placed a hand on the lower curve of his seven month belly. 

"Care to tell what all you ordered big guy?" She smiled.

Loki ran his other hand through his curly black hair wincing when it snagged on a tangle.

"Chocolate chip waffles, with bacon. And a mountain dew." 

"Bruce is gonna choke the shit out of me for allowing you to eat this junk." 

Loki scoffed tossing his hair over his shoulder.

"He is not even qualified to practice prenatal health. Fury is the one who assigned him to be my doctor and for what reason? The man drives me insane."

"Youre a special case babe, he and Tony are interested in your biology."

"Its magic my dear, not science and that is something beyond their grasp." He sighed slowly rubbing the left side of his belly.

Darcy proped her camera arm on the table and giggled.

"Perhaps you're just salty because Bruce wanted to put you on a diet."

Lokis eyes darkened considerably. "Eleven pounds over weight at this stage in pregnancy. Big deal...Hes looking at this the wrong way, Im not a human woman Im a male God."

"Thats right babe, you tell him. Youre a god and hes just a dull creature."

The hand on his belly paused and Lokis jaw dropped slightly.

"Stark might have shown me the video...."

Loki grunted as he attempted to lean forward towards his wife.

"Let me tell you something-"

"Alrighty folks, here are your waffles and side of bacon." The older waitress smiled setting the plates down infront of him.

"Alright kiddos, anything else yall need? You want a warm up on that coffee hun?" She asked Darcy.

"Ah no thanks." Darcy smiled at her.

"Alrighty, well yall holler if you need anything." She nodded walking back behind the counter.

Darcy looked over to Loki who was practically moaning over a bite of bacon.

"Are you happy now?" Darcy asked as he finsihed the bacon and began pouring the syrup on the thick stack of waffles.

Loki cut a piece and popped it in his mouth sighing happily as he ate.

"Mmm, yes daddy is very very happy right now." He said pointedly to the camera, "Now quit filming me stuffing my face." 

20 minutes later

Darcy laughed loudly as she watched her husband attempt to seat himself in the low car.

"Why do we even have a car this low to the ground?" He growls holding on to the car handle and placing one hand under his belly.

"Because it was a gift from Tony." She grins pressing record on her camera.

Lokis backside finally sinks into the leather seats making him sigh in relief before he shuts the car door with a huff.

The brunette starts the car and reaches over to set the radio on low as aerosmith plays.

"So full...so tired..." Her husband mumbles closing his eyes briefly and rubs a hand across his belly.

Darcy clears her throat, making him open his eyes and glance over at her.

She purses her lips and gives his belly a pointed look.

"Darcy..." he whinges throwing his head back on the head rest, "I just ate and I feel fat-"

"Ah ah part of the deal for me bringing you here." She tells him adjusting her glasses.

"Your mother is a cruel woman." He grumbled to the camera.

Darcy rolled her eyes as he pulled the lever to recline his seat back.

"I took you to waffle house! How is that cruel?!"

"You had alterior motives." Loki sniffed lifting his hips slightly then raising the hem of his hoodie up and over the large belly.

"Yowza..." She said smiling at him from over her glasses.

"Is it bad? Im afraid to look." He chuckles looking between her and the camera.

"Nah, looks the same." She shrugs, "its just amazing to see." she adds quietly.

The god looks down at himself and snorts. "Shes restless." 

"Its the mountain dew." She says before pausing.

Loki watched as Darcy reached over and turned the radio up, noting the small smile on her lips.

"Remember this song?" She asked with a smirk.

"~And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love If it does not exist, but darlin' You are, the only exception~"

"How could I not?" He said softly, I believe it was this day four years ago that we danced to this song at our wedding." 

Darcy raised her eyebrows clearly impressed. "Didnt think you would remember that." She replied honestly.

Loki reached over to stroke her hair smirking slightly.

"Oh I remember. I remember you wearing your mothers dress, with my mothers necklace." He bit his lip and twirled a brown lock around his finger, "I remember I asked you to wear your hair down, and you did. And then you tripped on the front of your dress." He chuckled.

Darcy groaned to herself, "I dont think anyone forgot that."

"Maybe so." He intoned caressing her cheek, "But Ill never forget the way you looked, how I felt that day, and how I still feel about you."

"I love you." Darcy smiled pressing a kiss to his hand.

"Even though Im fat and only very slightly less attractive?" He asked innocently.

"Yes even now."

The song came to an end making the car quiet for only a second. Darcy pressed the off button on her camera and set it on the dash board of the car when another song came on.

"~I'm just a bachelor I'm looking for a partner, Someone who knows how to ride, Without even falling off, Gotta be compatible, Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off~"

Darcy glances over at her husband and cocks her head to the side. "Do you want to have kinky Waffle House parking lot anniversary sex?" She asked casually. 

Loki stretched a bit and yawned from his reclined position, "Well I dont see why not."


	3. Whatever he allows

I'll get it." Darcy called from down the hallway as the door bell rang.

Loki sat on the couch in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table balancing a can of pringles on his belly.

The door bell rang again and felt Darcy breeze by him. He hummed to himself as he popped another chip in his mouth. 

Hearing a crunch Darcy paused on her way to the door and backed up to only to snatch the pringles out of his hands.

The god squawked indignantly whirling around to see his wifes disapproving face.

"I was eating that!" He declared loudly.

"Yeah and they're almost empty," she said in a clipped tone as she shook the can at him. 

"Babe we are having lunch in an hour and you dont need to fill up on junk." She called over her shoulder making her way over to the door.

Loki huffed and folded his arms over his belly as she greeted Jane and Thor.

Jane had grocery bags in her arms while balancing a starbucks cup in one hand. 

"Hey Darcy," she smiled before moving to allow Thor through the door.

"Why is there a camera tripod set up in the living room?" Jane gestured with her coffee.

Darcy rubbed the back of her neck and motioned for the two to follow her in the kitchen. 

"Oh we are making home videos for the baby to watch once its old enough."

"So we get to be guest stars in your home movie?" Jane laughed setting the bags down on the counter.

Darcy nodded as she took the bags Thor had in his arms setting them beside Janes.

"Jane and Thor guest star and Darcy and Lokis smash hit sitcom episode 3 "Date Night" she announces pulling out pots and pans.

Thor crept out of the kitchen as the two of them chattered away. Walking into the living room he paused seeing the top of Lokis head from over the couch.

"Quit looming over me mouth breather." The god snapped shifting uncomfortably.

Thor rolled his azure eyes and walked around the black leather couch to sit with him.

The god of thunder really didnt mean to stare the way he did once his little brother was in full view...but after not seeing him for a while it couldnt be helped.

Loki smirked at his brothers expression and smoothed a long pale hand over his belly to emphasize its roundness.

"Brother," Thor smiled uncertainly, "You are much changed."

Loki nodded quietly to himself, "Nearly a month ago you said the same thing." 

"True." The blonde god stated stepping over his brothers legs that were on the coffee table, "but you were a touch smaller." He said sitting down beside him.

"Indeed. And I thought I was terribly cumbersome during the first trimester." He grumbled fixing his eyes on the televison show infront of him.

Thor nudged his borther and reached into the pocket of his coat retrieving two packets of poptarts.

Holding one packet out to him Loki raised an eyebrow at the shiny silver wrapping. 

"Flavor?" He whispered.

"Frosted cherry." His brother echoed in the same tone.

The younger of the brother coyly eyed the package a moment more before plucking it out of Thors hand.

Tearing it open and taking a bite Loki tossed his head back with a content moan.

Thor himself was nearly halfway done with his first one when he glanced over and smiled at his brother.

"Quit smiling at me you oaf." He snapped with a mischievious grin.

Thor shrugged his shoulders, "Can I not enjoy the fact that you and I finally like the same foods." He boasted watching his little brother take a larger bite.

"I must say brother you never had much of a sweet tooth before." He observed as an after thought.

Loki snorted rolling his green eyes towards the ceiling. 

"Its the pregnancy," he managed after swallowing, "I would eat sugar straight from the jar if Darcy wasnt here to stop me."

"You mean like I am now?" Darcy purred leaning over the back of the couch and sliding her hand into his to remove the treat.

Lokis eyes glinted bitterly up at his wife as he jutted out his jaw and refolded his arms.

Thor could barely contain his laughter at his brothers expense which only made Loki worse.

"Hey you too tart dealer." Darcy demanded tapping his broad shoulder.

Thors smile dropped from his face immediately, "What? No, absolutely not!"  
He cried holding the pastry away from his brothers wife.

"Ill take that." Jane announced plucking it from his hand nonchalantly as she walked by.

Loki peeked over at his brother and snickered darkly to himself.

"This is madness!" Thor groused as he threw his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his arms.

"Watch the TV itll make time go faster until lunch is ready." Jane shushed as she pressed a kiss to his blonde head.

40 minutes later

"Dont you dare laugh." Loki snarled as he began to shift up and away from the back of the couch.

Thor bit his lips and pretended to observe the ceiling as best as he could.

The trickster god let out a puff of air as he finally got to his feet. 

Thors gaze shot down to his younger sibling and his eyes softened. "Do you need my arm?" He asked quietly.

Loki blinked at him before scoffing and pointedly walking the long way around him into the dining room.

"Couple more minutes guys." Jane called from the kitchen where a heavenly smell drifted out from the stove.

Thor plopped down next to Loki at the table, eyes drawn to his abdomen once again.

Lokis own green eyes followed his brothers curious gaze down towards where his daughter was growing.

Loki had spent the better part of the last half hour catching his older sibling peering down at it. 

Huffing irritably he promptly scooted his chair closer to his brother, grabbed a large hand and placed it on the peak of his belly.

"Here, satisfied?" Loki demanded.

Thor gaped looking between his brothers face to his hand on Lokis belly.

"Uhhhh....I-"

Loki rolled his eyes sliding his own hand down to cover his brothers to position it left of his navel.

Taking his hand away he they both looked down waiting.

"Do you feel that?" Loki asked peering over at his brother.

Thor frowned shaking head. "No..."

Loki pursed his lips and waited a moment more, "give it a small nudge, it may get the baby moving a tad more."

Thor raised his hand and thumped his finger tips down on the spot making his brother jump in suprise. 

"Dont hit it," Loki scathingly admonished beginning to tenderly rub the area, "just press it gently."

Once Loki moved his hand away Thor glided his finger tips gently to the place and pressed.

Loki cocked his head to the side almost as if he were trying to hear something.

"What about that?"

"That what?"

Loki pushed his hair away from his face and frowned. "You didnt feel that?"

"No." He huffed.

"Then youre not pressing the right way, and be sure to do it gently you oaf." He accused with an icy glare.

"I am pressing it gently, its not working!" Thor snapped.

"Maybe its because youre an idiot!" 

Before Thor can even come back with a retort, Loki grabs hold of his stomach with one hand as if in slight pain.

His brothers face then turns to a mild shock as he peers down at himself.

The urge to call for help disappears immediately when Thor feels a wave of ripples then hearty rolls under his palm.

The movement lasts for no longer than a 20 seconds before the child curls back into a comfortable position.

Loki inhales deeply and fidgets in his chair suddenly uncomfortable with his daughters new position.

Looking over at his brother he cackles at the look on his face.

"That was priceless. If not a bit painful." He adds his wicked grin turning into a wince. 

"That was terrifying..." Thor muttered snatching his hand away and leaning back in his chair.

"And it was all caught on tape." Darcy announced from the kitchen doorway.

"Say hi uncle Thor." She laughed zooming in on his still pale face.

"Greetings..." He manages to smile.

"So what was is like feeling the baby move for the first time?" She implored.

"It is a feeling of great pride knowing that my brother carries a strong child." Thor affirms to the camera.

"Aw thats sweet Thor." Darcy says with a brilliant smile.

"He will make a fine warrior some day." The God of thunder proclaims looking over at his brother.

Loki raises an elegant black eyebrow while peering down at his stomach. "Actually...'she' will make a great warrior." 

Thor furrowed his brow and finally sighed. "Well I believe I owe money to your wife now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad bit less camera action, I will keep some of the other characters in and out of the story line, just want to mainly focus on their relationship


	4. Whatever he hears

"I'm bored." Loki sighed after only forty-five minutes into their road trip.

"Dont start mister." Darcy chided, "I told you to bring a book or Tablet to occupy yourself. Its a four-hour drive from New York to Maryland, I suggest you find something to distract you."

Loki huffed irritably looking around the car. "Fine." He huffed reaching for the metallic CD case in the floorboard.

The god frowned as he casually flipped through the sleeves, "Is there anything in here worth listening to?"

"Babe you don't like my hipster music, and that is all that's in there."

Loki suddenly pulled a hot pink disc and squinted at the sloppy handwriting on it. "Darcy's Bachelorette Party?"

Still trying to keep control of the car she reached out with one hand to snatch it away.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He smirked yanking the disc away from her, "Obviously you dont want me to listen to it."

Darcy quickly darted her eyes over to him then back to the road. "Loki give it to me."

"No, Im occupying myself." He smirked smacking his wife's hand away from the CD player.

Darcy sighed heavily leaning her head on her hand as she drove.

"~OH me so horny oh oh me so horny oh me so horny-me love you long time!~"

Loki's eyes went wide as he quickly hit the next button.

"~Choke me, spank me, pull my hair, Choke me, spank me, pull my hair~"

He then gave his wife a sideways glance noticing the blush that had crept up her cheeks. True to the gods nature he kept hitting next.

"~I feel your body breaking down, I can take it all away, All I need for you to say is- just fuck me daddy!"

The former prince of Asgards jaw dropped slightly as the profanity. No doubt Darcy had a mouth on her, but now he was thinking this is where it had came from.

He pressed the next button once more only with slight caution.

"~Hey, You're a crazy bitch. But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on~"

Loki bit back a smile and pressed the next button once more.

"~My neck my back lick my pu-~"

"-ok that's enough!" Darcy cried slamming the power button on the radio.

Loki blinked a couple times before leaning back in his seat.

There was a few moments of silence before he turned to face her.

"Well personally I like Crazy Bitch." He shrugged.

His wife gave a dry sarcastic laugh as she changed lanes.

"Just find something else to distract you, that does not involve an old embarassing CD."

"Like what?" He groaned shifting in his seat.

Darcy frowned and checked her review mirror.

"Hell babe I dont know...Play with the baby-do that tapping game that the both of you like."

Loki puts a hand on his belly and focuses on her position, "She's not awake at the moment."

Reaching over with her right hand Darcy pressed her fingers into his belly and wiggles them.

"Anything?" She asks putting her hand back on the steering wheel.

Loki feels around once more and shakes his head. "No I believe she is in a state of shock from that music."

The brunette beside him shot him a glare as he smirked over at her.

"I hope she kicks you in the bladder."

The god smiles wider and begins to hum the lyrics to crazy bitch as they continue down the road.

3 hours later

"I hate this time of the year."

"No you don't." Darcy sighed holding on to his arm as they walked up the snowy driveway, "You just hate Christmas dinner with my family."

"-that too." He grumbled kicking the soft powder with his black boots.

"Which I have no idea why, my mother practically adores you and Trent and Luke think you're a total badass."

"Fine your mother and brothers like me but your father HATES me." Loki hissed eyeing the home with distaste.

Darcy rolled her eyes and leaned into him slightly as they neared the door to the brick house.

"I told my dad to be on his best behavior today."

"Well that makes me feel SO much better."Loki laughed sarcastically, "Darcy incase it has escaped your notice, but the last time I was here I wasn't pregnant."

Darcy unhooked her arm pulling away from him. "Yeah well I wasn't either." She quipped.

Loki mentally kicked himself and rubbed the back of his neck as his wife climbed up the porch steps.

The god tugged his at his wintercoat as he followed her. "Darcy," he said softly once they faced the front door, "Forgive me-I'm an idiot."

Darcy gave him a small smirk reaching up to brush his hair behind his ear. "Yes you are. But you're MY idiot."

Loki gives a ghost of a smile and gives a side glance towards the door.

"Look they already know you're the pregnant one. Its not going to shock them into oblivion. And I told them not to draw attention to you and your condition."

Loki nodded apprehensively as she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He intoned as Darcy opened the door.

Stepping through the doorway the pair of them held their breath waiting for any sign of her family.

"Oh my goodness,"The familar voice of Vicky Lewis cried out, "You're finally here!"

Quick foot steps followed by the delicate tinkling of many beads and bracelets were heard before she was in sight.

Wiggling out of his coat Loki tugged at the navy blue sweater self conciously. "Here we go." He sighed quietly.

His wife shot him a quick look before greeting her mother. "Hi mom." She said as she took off her coat and threw it on the nearby couch.

"Ohhhh its been so long!" The red haired woman gushed as she breezed over and gathered Loki into an embrace.

Loki grimaced slightly at the immediate affection, and managed to give her a tiny hug back.

"Hello again Mrs. Lewis..."

Darcy stood back from them blinking slowly. "That's ok mom I haven't seen you in a while, I dont need a hug."

"Now Loki Ive told you, you can call me Vicky." She fussed Pulling back from her son in-law.

Loki held his breath as Vicky's grey eyes skimmed down his shirt front.

"Oh hon, look at how much you've filled out!" She praised before reaching up and gently turning his face side to side, "You used to be such a thin thing. That baby is doing you a world of good already."

Darcy rubbed a hand down her face groaning. "-mom leave him alone."

"Oh hush," her mother quipped wrapping her thin hand around Lokis forearm, "let's go to the kitchen and find you something to snack on before lunch is ready."

Loki looks back at his wife helplessly as his mother inlaw leads him out of the room.

"Sorry!" She whispers before he vanishes.

The brunette sighes heavily and reached into her purse only to gently caress her tazer.

Then only after a moment of clarity she shakes her head,"Darcy Laufeyson, you Cannot taze your own mother....it is Christmas for Gods sake"

30 Minutes Later

"Remember to hold her head-"

"-Yes I remember."

"And cup her bottom-"

"-you have absolutely no faith in me do you?" Loki snapped quietly as he held the tiny little girl in his arms.

"Hey I'm just making sure you got this-I am holding the camera remember?!" She  
hissed.

Loki shot his wife a dirty look and pressed a kiss to the top of the infants head.

"How long was Olivia in labor for?" He asked his brother inlaw as he rubbed the infants back.

Luke rubbed the back of his head in thought, "God it was forever-maybe like fourteen hours or so?"

Vicky peered over Loki's shoulder to look at her first grandchild and smiled.

"Such a shame Olivia couldnt make it today, it is Christmas after all..."

"Shes has Strep mom, she didnt want to contaminate everyone." He huffed sitting down on the couch.

Darcy held her breath watching as Loki carefully sat down in the recliner across from him.

"So when are you...ahh....due?" Luke asked lamely.

Loki easily readjusted the child in his arms to cradle her against his chest before answering.

"Middle of February." He replied lightly.

"Im suprised you dont look like shit." Luke all but blurted out.

Darcy scoffed at her brother and took a seat on the coffee table to continue filming.

Loki looked up from his niece and raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Sorry, That was meant to be a complement..." he confessed with an embarassed laugh, "Most wom-Ahh people tend to look a bit rugged towards the end..."

Loki nodded in mild understanding and brought his gaze back down to the baby in his arms.

"So how does it feel to be an uncle?" Darcy asked reaching for her cup of coffee with her free hand.

"Odd." He confessed raising his eyes to meet the camera, "I always thought I would have a legion of Thors offspring beating at my shins."

The brunette snorted into her cup before setting it back down. "Yeah no, Jane might give him one kid if hes lucky. But not a legion."

30 more minutes later

"Dammit to hell." Trent griped making Loki smirk evilly.

"Trenton Slater Lewis!" Vicky called from the kitchen, "If you cannot keep that language PG you will have your father to deal with."

The seventeen year old flipped his shaggy black hair out of his face with a grimace.

"It's not fair! I dont want another niece. I want a nephew, someone I can teach football to or teach how to pick up chicks."

"Neither of which you are even good at." Darcy commented as she leaned her head on Loki's shoulder.

"Ooooooooo buuuuuuurn." Luke whispered over the top of baby Avris head.

Loki rubbed his belly lightly with glinting eyes. "But your niece will be in essance....part god. Which sounds a tad bit better than a nephew."

The teenager tilted his head in deep.  
thought. "Fine. That'll do-but only for now. I fully expect a nephew next Christmas."

Darcy snorted loudly. "I didnt know we were taking requests."

"Well you are now." Trent snapped, "I want one this time next year and I mean it."

Loki gave a long suffering sigh resting his head on top of his wifes. "He will need a body bag if he demands another child from me." He mumbles to her.

Darcy chuckled reaching over to place a hand on his stomach.

"I think it suits you."

"Everything suits me."

"Loki just take a complement, dont agree with it." She complained.

30 minutes later

"Loki you need more greens on that plate." Darcy commented as they all sat at the table for lunch, "and only eating the marshmallows off the sweet potatoes is not permitted either."

"The baby wants turkey and marshmallows." The god of mischief grumbled under his breath.

His wife ignored him as she put a spoon full of green beans on his plate.

"Babe you need-"

"-Oh Let the man eat what he wants." Her father intoned from the head of the table.

Loki looked up in shock to find Ted Lewis frowning at over at his daughter.

"There is nothing healthier than meat, and potatoes. And if my grandchild likes it thats all I care about."

"-hes not eating the potatoes is the problem." She groused.

Her father shrugged his shoulders, "then it's Christmas, he can do whatever he wants."

Loki snorted at the dumbfounded look on his wifes face, then moved the green beans to her plate.

"Your father said it best," he smirked getting a spoonfull of the marshmallows, "I do what I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long note!
> 
> Sorry about the slow updates, i write everything on my phone and it sucks.  
> ANYWAY  
> My head cannon parents for Darcy are Nick Offerman and Julianne Moore. <3
> 
> Aaaaaand as for the songs....those are on my workout playlist dont judge.


	5. Whatever she knows

"It's so hot in here." Loki moaned turning his head towards his wife, "why the hell are you wearing so many layers?"

He demanded as he lay on the exam table in Bruces lab.

Darcy sat in the corner filming her husband with a Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Well lets see maybe because you changed the thermostat in our rooms from normal to fucking arctic tundra."

"Because I'm burning up," Loki grumbles wiping the tiny beads of sweat from his forehead, "and quit cursing while you record. A home movie shouldn't be rated R."

"I know a home movie we could make that could be NC-17" she winked.

Loki grimaced at her bad joke, "it's too hot for bad humor."

Darcy frowned finally being serious, "Does your throat hurt? Or do you feel like throwing up?"

Loki shook his head and then closed his eyes.

"No, I'm just really warm..."

There was a knock on the door from Burce before he strolled in.

"Say hi to future Victoria!" She called as he made his way over to them.

The doctor smiled and gave a tiny wave to the camera before addressing the God on the table.

"You do realize you're not due until February right?"

"That was my understanding." Loki huffed as Bruce helped him sit back up on the exam table.

"Well your baby is measuring at the weight and height of nearly a 2 month old. And you've just began your 8th month of pregnancy."

"Jesus Christ..." Darcy gasped looking at her husband.

"Yeah you can say that again." Banner huffed rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what do we do?" Darcy asks crossing her legs, "Wait until he pops out 20 pound newborn?"

"Eh, no we would try to avoid that." Bruce says adjusting his glasses, "but there is the option of taking the baby early."

"No." Loki stated throwing his black hair up into a sloppy bun.

His wife wrinkled her nose, "No? Loki if she is big enough to be born and healthy enough I dont see the-"

"-I said no!" He snapped looking between her and Bruce, "I'm carrying her, I know better than anyone in here how she fairs."

"But that doesnt explain why your baby has a growth abnormalities." Bruce added softly, "At first I thought it was poor diet-which dont get me wrong you could have done better, but modern technologies ability to determine the weight of unborn babies is a godsend."

"So my daughter is big at this stage." Loki shrugged, "her weight may plateu nearing the end of my pregnancy."

"Your daughter is nearly 9 lbs." Bruce reasoned gently, "most newborns are 5 to 6 lbs."

Loki leaned back on his hands and groaned as his back popped,"Lovely.....is there any good news? Perhaps as to why I feel like my skin is about to melt off."

Bruce took a seat on the stool beside the exam table.

"You're not running a fever and you have tested negative for any other ailments normal or pregnancy concerned. I mean your blood pressure is a bit low but still on the normal side."

"Fantastic," the god said sarcastically, "Well if we are finished here, we will take our leave." Loki grunted heaving himself off the table.

"Darcy cut the camera off and lets go, Im tired."

3 hours later

Darcy hangs up the phone and presses her head to the wall breathing deeply.

"Fucking great."

"What's fucking great?" Her husband asked casually as he strolls up behind her wearing nothing but his black pajama pants.

Darcy turns and drinks in the sight of him, hair still pulled back in a bun, firm toned arms and chest that gently expand into his pale baby belly without any hint of stretchmarks. Its his eyes that betray the glowing figure of his. Dull and tired as they sit above the dark circles underneath.

He reaches up to wipe away the beads of sweat on his forehead once more.

That is when the anger wells up in her.

"I just had a lovely chat with your brother," she smirks crossing her arms.

Frowning slightly he runs a hand down his belly. "Oh?"

"Oh indeed." She bites out, "We chatted about you naturally. I told him about your little overheating problem and about Victoria."

Loki turned his head and inch and his lips began to curl. "Did you now?"

The brunette licked her lips to prevent a surge of curses to come out. "He also told me other things. Things that apparently you don't want to share with your own fucking wife!" She spat taking a step towards him.

The gods nostrils flared as he placed his hands on the small of his back.

"I have no idea what youre talking about."

Darcys eyes flashed dangerously.

"Change."

"....Darcy"

"Fucking change!" She yelled shoving his chest, "I know you can, I've seen you do it before!"

"...stop." he growled low in his throat.

Darcy growls in frustration herself and slaps him across the face.

"Change." She sobs jerking back her hand.

Lokis head barely turned from the blow but the red mark on his pale face slowly began to turn azure. Then slowly but surely as did the rest of the gods skin.

Breathing heavily trying to maintain his own anger he looks down at her. "Are you happy?" He purred fixing his now blood red eyes on her.

Darcy gave a small sad smile and nodded her head, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've always known what I am Darcy!" He snapped clenching his fists.

Darcy shook her head causing a few tears to slip out. "No, why didn't you tell me this was the reason why I couldnt carry your children."

The blue god visably deflated from the statement. Apparently Thor hadn't spared any details.

"You knew it and you kept it from me." The brunette accused pointing a shaking finger at him. "You're right I've known what you are, but SIX miscarriages Loki," she choked dragging a hand through her brown hair, "Even if you had your suspicions about your biology mixing with my own why wouldnt you tell me!?"

Darcy stood there waiting on him to answer, and when she got no response she continued.

"Well now I guess we know that humans aren't capable of carrying frost giant offspring. It only took six goddamned times to work that one out."

She laughed bitterly wiping the tears from her eyes.

The room became erily silent with the exception of their breathing. She then threw Loki a hateful look turning on her heel to leave the room.

"All I ever wanted," Loki began quietly as she began to walk away, "was to give you everything YOU ever wanted."

Loki paused a moment finding his words having a hard time looking at his wife in her misery.

The brunette had finally turned back around to listen to him for which he was grateful.

"Darcy my suspicions on your inability to carry to term did not arise until the fourth miscarriage." He clarified, "By which time when had chose to voice my concerns Thor-"

"-but why him of all people?" She demanded harshly, "You barely tolerate him!"

Loki shook off the comment and sighed, "It was in hope that in his visits to Asgard he may question our healers or maybe even find old texts on the subject of my heritage...in concerns of mating."

"And yet you said nothing to me." Darcy argued throwing her hands in the air, "I thought it was me this whole time! I thought my uterus was a goddamned black hole!"

Loki groaned shifting heavily to relieve his back.

"Would it have mattered?" He challenged, "Would you have quit trying had I told you?"

Darcy blinked a few times, before frowning. "No, probably not..."

"That's right, and do you know why?" The god stressed, "It was because you craved a child to the point of suffering!" Loki exclaimed taking a step to close the gap between them.

"I would have gave you as many children as possible-each time praying that it finally worked out in the end." He murmured brushing her hair back over her ear, "but I could not have sat back and watched as you suffered at my own doings."

Darcy sniffled and shook her head, "..So many appointments, so many fucking medications and bed rest."

Darcys eyes welled up once more trying to hold her husbands gaze. "I wanted to have a baby." She weeped as he tightly wrapped his arms around her, "It's not fair...th-that you get t-to..."

Loki shushed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know, I know." He whispered.

They stood there in between the kitchen and dining room holding on to one another for a long while. Darcy finally managing to dry her tears and Loki finally with the secret lifted off of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." His wife whispered, "and pushed you...and yelled at you"

"And I'm sorry for all that I have kept from you." He intoned resting his chin on top of her head.

Darcy snuggled deeper into his body and sighed. "Am I correct in assuming you know why she's so big already?."

"She's half frost giant, so of course shes going to be bigger. I thought Bruce could at the least worked that one out." He grumbled into her hair.

Darcy pulled back from her husband and brushed her fingers across his blue forehead.

"You aren't burning up anymore. Maybe you need to stay in this form."

She watched her husband wince at the suggestion.

"Maybe only in our rooms then." She reasoned, "seeing as your hormones and magic may not be mixing as well anymore."

"I'm hideous Darcy. You will be living with a monster." He muttered unhappily.

His wife looked down between them and traced the raised heritage lines on his belly. "Would you love her any less if she comes out blue?"

"No." He stated with a certain edge to his tone.

Loki reached down placed her hands on either side of his belly "Would you love her any less because you did not carry her?"

Darcy shook her head smiling softly down at where her daughter grew.

"No."

Loki leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his wifes foread.

"Good."


	6. Whatever she does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a change up, these are all a series of flashbacks from over the months of his pregnancy.

2 months

Darcy watched intently as the green light grew in the palm of her husbands hand.

Hopeful green eyes looked down at her as they stood an arms length apart.

"Trust me." He whispered cautiously reaching towards her abdomen.

His wife took a step back in aprehension her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"-Loki wait." She gasped clutching at the hospital gown fabric, "What if-what if I can do it this time?" She pleaded with wide frantic eyes.

The god of mischief furrowed his brow in mild confusion.

"-maybe this time it'll be different and-and I can carry the baby...I'll do better and I'll take better care of myself and-"

"-Darcy." He interupted taking a slow step towards her, "Bruce told us the childs heart rate was beginning to weaken which is the sign of potential-"

"-shut up!" She barked raking her hands through her messy hair.

Loki dropped his eyes to the floor of Bruces lab, ignoring the labored sounds of Darcys breathing.

"-are you sure that this will work?" She croaked after several moments of silence.

His head snapped back up to meet Darcys distraught face with a look of integrity.

"I will not fail you. Not now." He stated firmly raising his hand once more.

Darcy eyed the glowing green aura in his palm once more before moving to stand infront of him.

"I trust you." She choked giving him a sad watery smile.

Loki managed a tiny smile then reached out to place his palm on her flat stomach.

Leaning in as the light grew brighter he brushed his lips against her forehead. 

"Thank you."

First a cramping then an overwhelming tugging sensation wracked throughout her body. 

Darcy managed to use her husbands shoulders to steady herself as he drew away his palm.

"Darcy," he murmured into her ear, "place your hand on top my own." 

Still only barely able to stand she looked down in his hand to find a glowing orb of white light.

The god hovers his palm over his own abdomen and peers down at his wife.

Tears are in her eyes once more as she reaches down and gently grazes her fingers over Lokis knuckles.

"The world needs to have more men like you." She sniffles gently pressing his palm with the orb into his stomach.

The god gasps loudly as the child is finally contained safely within his own body.

Reaching up Darcy allows him to lean his body onto her own as they stand in an exhausted embrace.

"There are no men like me." He sighs shakily.

 

3 months

"Babe...." 

"Ugh..."

"Babe I'm SO sorry...I totally forgot how you react to the smell of coffee now."

"I'm dying," Loki whimpered, "And I really mean it this time." He moaned hanging onto the toilet seat for dear life.

His wife winced as she sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed his back.

"No you won't, you'll be feeling better in no time."

He shot her a hateful glare as she pulled his hair away from his face. "How would you know? You never had morning sickness-so why do I have it?!"

Before Darcy could answer he dry heaved violently into the bowl once more.

"Well if we are being fair here, its not really morning sickness, I mean it's 8:30 pm."

"Not. HELPING." He growled pushing away the stray curls from his sweaty brow.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She asked gently.

Loki managed to breath through another wave of nausea before shaking his head no.

Darcy watched as he carefully pushed himself away from the toilet do sit back against the wall.

"I want my mother." He croaked softly folding his arms across his stomach, "Even if she'd only be laughing at my expense at the moment." He scoffed lightly.

The brunette managed a small sad smile and tapped his bare foot with her own.

"Babe, if I could bring her back I would..." she replied lamely, "but I think she'd be very proud of you, and also very elated at the prospect of being a grandmother."

Loki peered up at his wife with shining green eyes and smirked. "That she would indeed." 

They sat in a comfortable silence before Lokis stomach gave a loud growl.

Darcys eyes flitted down in shock, noting then how her husbands face became flushed from embarassment. 

"Are you hungry?" She laughed in mild amusement.

The god huffed irritably and pulled his knees close to his chest.

"I just reaquainted myself with everything I've ate in the last 12 hours, of course I'm hungry!" He growled.

Rolling her eyes she got to her feet and held out her hands for him to take.

"Well your majesty," she grunted heaving him up, "what would you like for dinner?"

"A grilled cheese with some of those wasabi ginger chips." He stated wrapping his arms around her.

"Whatever you want babe." 

"Thank you," he mumbled leaning on for a kiss.

"Umm no." Darcy chuckled pulling away from him, "Brush your teeth and wash your face mister."

Loki looked sheepish for a second before agreeing. 

"Fine, and I want ketchup and mayonaise with my grilled cheese!" He called as she left the bathroom.

 

4 months

"Are you wearing fucking sweat pants?!" Darcy gasped as her husband sauntered into the kitchen.

"Yes." Loki shrugged indifferently as he sat down infront of his plate of bacon and eggs.

She very nearly dropped her spoon at the simple reply.

"But why?" 

Loki shifted uncomfortably under her stare and shook his head.

"No reason." 

"Yeah bullshit." Darcy accused jabbing her spoon in his direction, "You've never worn sweat pants in your life!"

"Well today is a new day Mrs. Laufeyson." He replied dryly continuing to eat his breakfast.

Darcy blinked a few times then proceeded to lean back in her seat and glare at him.

The god of mischief would glance up at her every now and again as he ate.

"Dearest would you please stop that." 

"Stop what?" Darcy shrugged.

Loki wiped his mouth on his napkin before sighing. 

"Glaring at me as I eat."

"Why are you wearing sweat pants?"

The god growls in his throat and fixes her with a nasty sneer. "Because my pants are too tight." 

Darcy frowns over at him in confusion.

"But you always wear tight pants."

Sighing heavily he gets up from the table and motions for her to stay put as he leaves.

"Babe what are you doing?" She called pulling out her phone and flipping through her facebook.

"Since you refuse to give it a rest." He snaps walking back into the kitchen with his black jeans on.

"Ok? Those fit just fine." She comments glancing up from her phone.

Loki raises the hem of his night shirt to reveal the five inch gap between his pants button and hole.

"Holy fuck balls."

"I might have said something a tad bit similar."

Standing to her feet she walked over to stand infront of him.

She reached her hand out to his abdomen, then snatched it back with an embarassed blush.

"Shit, I'm sorry that was rude." She mumbled unable to pull her eyes away from his stomach.

The god raised an elegant black eyebrow and took her hand in his own.

"Darcy," he said softly watching as her eyes began to glisten, "You need not ask to touch, or feel as though you invade my person by doing so." 

He leads her palm to the new curve of his belly and watches as the tears begin to fall.

"Oh my god." She chokes happily looking between him and where her hand rests, "This is really happening isn't it, we're going to have a baby?"

He tilts her head up to meet his gaze and smiles radiantly at her. "We are indeed."

Darcy laughs through her tears and pecks him on the lips. "Good god you litterally popped." She muses.

Loki tucks his black curls behind his ear and smirks to himself.

"I suppose I did."

"Are you ok babe?" His wife asks gently.

Chewing his bottom lip he stares down at himself, "I think so. It's odd to be this umm...swollen."

"You look good babe." She reassured him, "And if you need some new pants I'll order you a couple new ones."

Beaming down at his wife, Loki casually scoops her up and sets her on the counter.

"You're too good to me." He purred in her ear.

Darcy smirks and wraps her legs around his waist. "Soooo seeing as how your pants are already unbuttoned, would you like to show me a good time?"

"Mmm it'd be my pleasure." 

5 months

"It's moving again." Darcy smiles up at her husband.

Loki strokes his wifes head as it gently rests on the swell of his stomach.

"Don't you mean 'she'?" 

"Hey give me a break we just found out this morning."

The god chuckles to himself as the end credits for Game of Thrones roll on the tv screen.

"What about Sansa?" 

Darcy rolls her eyes at him and shifts to face him better.

"Again, we are not naming her after a Game of Thrones Character."

"Darcy, she will be the daughter of the prince of Asgard, I refuse to give her a common name."

"Then name her after your mother." She suggested.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "I've considered that, but I do not believe I would like that as her first name."

Darcy nodded in understanding and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Then it can be her middle name."

"Agreed."

"You could always name her after a Midgardian queen."

Loki hums in thought as he grazes two fingers over the tiny flutters in his belly.

"That might be exceptable." 

"Well lets see," she muses shifting between his long legs, "Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Catherine?"

"No."

"Mary?"

Loki wrinkled his nose at her.

"No."

"Isabella?"

"Better, but no."

Darcy snorts and taps her chin in thought.

"Antoinette?"

"As in Marie? Absolutely not."

"Anne?"

"-what about Victoria?"

"Like after Queen Victoria or my mom?"

Loki reached over and grabbed an oreo off the coffee table.

"Both I imagine would suffice just fine."

"Victoria Frigga Laufeyson," she says aloud, "I mean I'm cool with it, but it doesn't exactly have a nice flow."

"It doesn't need to 'flow', it only needs to be spoken with respect by her subjects one day." He smirks taking a bite.

Darcy rolls her eyes once more and drops a kiss to his belly. "Daddy is silly."

 

5 1/2 Months

"Do we have to go?" Loki demanded as he leaned against the wall, "and why are we wearing THESE costumes?"

"Yes we have to go." Darcy adjusted her grey mouse ears and frowned at him. "Tony invited us to the halloween party and I think our costumes are super cute this year." 

Loki reached up and adjusted his own black cat ears. 

"Cat and mouse I understand." He muttered, "but why the feathers?"  
He questioned picking at the tiny yellow feathers on his black longlseeve shirt.

Darcy slipped on a skin tight grey dress and zipped it up on her way over to him.

"They are supposed to be canary feathers."

Loki blinked at her making her sigh.

"You know it's from the saying 'they looked like the cat that swallowed the canary'."

He blinked again.

"You are worse than Thor." She groaned, "shes supposed to be our little canary." She stated putting a hand on his belly.

"That's stupid."

"I think it's a whole lot more family friendly than you dressing up at Professor Snape and me as slutty Hermione."

"So I'm a fat cat and you're a promiscuous rodent." He clarified, "that doesn't sound a whole lot better."

Darcy placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Go get your fine ass in the car."

 

6 months

"I'm hungry."

"There is food in the kitchen."

"I think it would taste better if YOU fetched it for me." He smirked.

"I am not your servant, I am your wife." She intoned scrolling through her phone.

"My Poor baby." Loki murmured stroking his belly, "Mummy won't fetch us anything to eat."

Darcy let out a frustraited growl getting to her feet. "Loki you are such a shit!" 

"Victoria wants nutella and apple juice." He calls lazily from the recliner as she stomps off to the kitchen.

"Loki you can't eat just nutella by itself."  
She sighs looking through the cabinets.

Loki reclines back in the chair and stretches tiredly. "Then bring me a spoon." 

"You are about to lose random sexual acts privileges." She snapped placing the nutella on the counter.

"Mummy is so mean to daddy." He chuckled giving his belly a fond pat.

Seconds later Darcy walks back in the room with a plate of apples with a spoonful of nutella on the side.

Loki grimaces as it is handed to him along with his apple juice.

Leaning in she kisses his cheek, "Eat it or I'll force it down your throat." She murmurs sweetly.

Loki grabs her waist and pulls her into his lap.

"Thank you darling." He says holding out a slice of apple for her.

"You're welcome babe."


	7. Whatever he makes

What do you think babe?" Darcy smiled as Loki looked around the finished nursery.

Her husband hummed walking across the cherry hardwood floors.

Darcy turned her head to the side and watched him observe the crib set before going over to inspect the walls.

Loki reached out a blue hand and traced the Gryffindor tapestry that hung over the babys crib.

"It will do fine." He said soflty.

The lack of reaction on her husbands face was concerning to say the least.

"And look what Tony made the baby" she grinned walking over to him and gently turning the mobile, "It plays the Harry Potter theme as it turns." 

Lokis red eyes glanced down at the mobile, noticing the golden winged keys that rotated with the tune.

"It's lovely." 

"-but?" 

"...but what?" He asked with a frown.

Darcy frowned back at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Babe you act like you don't like it, which is fine we can always change it."

"No." He sighed shaking his head, "Forgive me darling, it is a lovely room-I dare not change a thing." He smiled softly reaching out to hold her hand.

Darcy laced her fingers through his blue ones and bit her lip. "Are you feeling alright?"

The god shifted his weight and placed his free hand on the small of his back.

"I suppose so, just the normal aches and pains." He assured her, "though I do feel a bit 'off' as you might say." 

Darcy nodded her head and tugged on his hand to lead him out of the room.

"What kind of 'off'?" She asked quietly leading him over to the kitchen chair.

Loki sat down heavily and spread his legs a bit to allow his belly more room.

"Darcy it's nothing bad, I promise." He said grabbing her arm as she attempted to reach for the phone.

The brunette blinked at him before allowing him to guide her onto his knee.

"Darling," he mumured tilting her chin to face him, "I'm fine, and she's fine. I feel it may just be lack of sleep."

Taking a deep calming breath Darcy laid her hand over his belly. "I'm sorry. With your due date getting closer and closer I'm a little bit on edge."

Loki laughed lightly and placed his own hand over hers. "I imagine she's the same way."

Darcy grinned and bit her lip nervously. "So you really did like her room?" 

Loki reached up and brushed the hair out of her face. "It is perfect, but I must confess I feel like it's missing something."

His wife raised an eyebrow expectanly. "Liiiike what?"

"Who knows." He shrugged honestly, "I'm sure it all is a mix of hormones and pregnancy brain." The god snorted running a hand through his hair.

Darcy hummed in agreement before standing and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It will all be over soon babe." She smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki getting up in the middle of the night was no big suprise these days.

So when Darcy rolled over in bed and felt the space beside her empty she wasnt exactly shocked.

The brunette dragged a hand down her face when she heard the sound of kitchen cabients opening.

"Loki," she groaned throwing the covers off of herself and shuffling out of the dark bedroom, "I don't think we have any more nutella."

Darcy continued on down the hall until she stepped into the living room.

"What the hell?" She whispered looking at the mess in the living room.

Couch cushions were all missing, as were the decorative pillows and blankets.

Turning her head away from the sight she briskly walked into the dining room expecting to find Loki.

She frowned when her husband was no where to be seen. "Dude are you fucking serious." She snapped noticing the open refrigerator and cabients.

"No it's fine," she growled stomping over to the kitchen and shutting the drawers and cabients, "I'll clean up YOUR mess and-ew what the fuck?"

She squeaked as her foot slipped on a cold sticky substance.

Grimacing at the feeling she looked down at tile floor and an instant feeling of dread overcame her.

"Blood?" She rasped, "blood....it's fucking blood- Loki!?" She cried out shakily stumbling out of the kitchen.

"Loki!" Darcy called out again, "Baby where are you!?" She could hardly think straight from the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

Making her way through the dark apartment she paused hearing a a shuffling noise from the nursery.

The brunette forced herself to take a steady breath and calm herself.

"Loki?" She breathed gently pressing open the door.

The sight before her was a relieving one, if not a mildly disturbing one to say the least.

Loki sat cross legged in the middle of the floor with an open package of raw steak before him.

Darcys eyes widened in horror as he held one of the larger cuts up to his lips and took a great bite out of the red meat.

"Loki...what the hell are you doing?" She blurted stepping into the room.

The god glanced up at her with interest as drops of blood began running down his chin.

"Babe," she whispered cautiously walking over to him, "don't-don't eat that." She said reaching down to take the last remaining steak out of his reach.

The god growled low in his throat and reached out to firmly grasp her arm.

"Darcy." He grunted as if in discomfort, "I need it." 

Darcy saw the clear longing in the depths of his crimson eyes and felt her heart break.

"Ok...ok..." she soothed placing the plastic tray back down infront of him.

"Stay with me?" Loki asked, but Darcy was almost postive it was a command as well.

Looking away momentarily she noticed that in the corner of the nursery a neatly constructed pile of couch cushions and pillows were assembled.

"I will," she reassured him, "Let me go make a quick phone call and I'll be right back."

Loki hesitantly released her arm and nodded.

Given the crazy circumstances Darcy coudln't help but smile at the pout on his face.

"Eat the rest of your uhhh...steak, and I promise I'll be right back." Darcy admonished as she backed out of the room and quickly ran to her phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So he's nesting?" Darcy repeated over the phone, "But why is he doing this if was frickin raised in Asgard?"

She could almost see Thor shrug his shoulders as he skimmed over an old passage from the book.

"It must be an instinct for the Jotun, much like it is for most mothers I imagine."

"Thor when humans nest we break out the pledge and windex and go to town." She snapped throwing her hand in the air, "he's eating raw fucking meat and made an actual nest."

Thor handed the phone to Jane and began turning pages. 

"It's their diet," Jane confirmed with her own interest peaking through, "why do you think he's craved nothing but fattening foods. They live on an icy barren land, they have a natural need to store food for their young during harsh conditions."

"It's New York City in January!" Darcy reasoned, "And he's a guy!"

"His magic is not telling his body that Darcy," Jane intoned, "It doesn't see his body the way we do. It recognizes a fetus and impending birth, his brain is working on two seperate hard drives here."

"Fuck. ME." Darcy whinged glancing at the door in the hallway, "Ok well I'll call you tomorrow if anything changes."

"Ok sounds good," Jane responds closing the book gently, "and try to be understanding" Jane snorts.

"Yeah yeah." She grumbles before hanging up.

Darcy places her phone in the pocket of her pajama pants and groans.

"Just one more month," she mumbles grabbing a wet wash cloth, "it's just one more month of this insanity."

Darcy sighs to herself and tip toes back to the nursery and approaches her husband once more.

The empty packet of raw meat sat to his side as he sucked the blood off of his long blue fingers.

Grimacing to herself she kneeled down infront of him and lightly turned his face up to meet her gaze.

"Hey."

Loki turned his face away from her clearly embarassed.

"M'sorry." He grumbled glaring at the floor.

Darcy sighed and turned his face to hers once more. 

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she then smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead, "You obviously like your steak rare, and I prefer my steak well done there's no shame in that."

"It is apparent my true nature is making itself known." He replied tightly.

"And?" Darcy implored tucking the wild black curls behind his ear, "babe if you and the baby need raw meet thats fine, if you don't feel comfortable sleeping in our bed thats fine too."

She assured him shifting to her knees.

"But if you think you need to apologize for that or if you feel like you need to do this alone-I won't let you."

Loki nodded after a moment and shifted on the hardwood floor.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled gently, "now lets get you cleaned up."

The god allowed his hands to be wiped down with the wash cloth and grumbled as she titled his head up to wipe his face.

"This is good practice," She mused flipping the cloth to the other side, "for when Victoria comes."

Loki snorted as she dabbed away the droplets that had ran down the curve of his bare belly.

Gently folding it she placed it to the side and got to her feet.

"Let's check out this nest." She grinned holding out her hands for him to take.

Lokis eyes brightened as he was helped off of the floor.

Walking heavily over to the corner stacked with pillows and cushions he carefully stepped into its center.

"Is that my pillow?" Darcy asked looking between him and the nest.

Loki bit his lip and nodded. "It has your scent on it....it ahhh helps to settle my nerves."

"That's the weirdest sweetest thing I have ever heard." She laughs.

Loki extends his hand out to her and helps her into the small area.

It takes a moment to adjust the pillows and blankets to his liking before they both snuggle into one anothers embrace.

"This is actually nice." Darcy admits stretching her legs out.

Loki tucks his head under her chin and throws an arm around her waist.

"I made it to be nice." 

Darcy smirked and kissed the top of his head. "Yes, of course you did."

"I'm sorry that I woke you." He confessed twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

Darcy yawned and shifted a bit. "Don't be."

Loki started to hum as she began to stroke her fingers up and down his side.

"Can't help it." He murmured drawing a blanket over the pair of them.

"Are you full?" She asked quietly trailing her hand down his belly.

"Yes very." He groaned arching his back a bit.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm with your chest in my face I'm more than comfortable." He smirked adjusting his head.

"Kinky God." She laughed gently, "Are you happy?"

"Yes of course."

"Then that is all that matters babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due date is getting closer! Not too sure what kind of birth will go down, leaning towards c-section but who knows it may change.


	8. Whatever she craves

Darcy folded yet another tiny pink dress and sighed loudly.

"This is boring." She said looking over at her husband. 

Loki snorted and began working on a pile of freshly washed baby blankets.

"No one ever said laundry was fun." He commented quietly.

The brunette admired the smooth muscles in his arms and chest and faintly licked her lips.

She watched him toss his hair over his shoulder and noticed how it reached down below his shoulders now.

Damn she wanted to tangle her hands in it.

"So..."

"Yes?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he neatly placed another blanket in the pile.

"You're a guy," she ventured setting the dress aside, "and I'm a girl." 

Loki frowned but did not bother to look over at her, "And I'm not in the mood."

Darcy blinked a few times at the statement.

"What?"

The God shifted slightly and placed a hand on the side of his belly with a wince.

"I'm not feeling particularly sexy at the moment." He sighed taking his hand away and picking up another blanket.

The brunette glared and got to her knees uneasily in the small nest.

"Babe." Darcy whinged brushing the hair away from his neck and pressing a kiss there, "Come on...I think you're totally sexy."

Loki huffed irritably and leaned away from her. "Darcy I need to fold her clothes and blankets now that we have furniture to put them in."

"We have a whole month to put clothes away." She reasoned wrapping her arms around his bare chest and pulling him into her, "besides we haven't fooled around in weeks."

Loki rolled his eyes and gently patted her hands that rested on his chest. "I'm sure you will be fine for a few more weeks." 

The words echoed in her ears making her faintly dizzy.

"A few more weeks." She repeated lamely drawing her hands away.

Loki mentally sighed and could tell the beginning of an argument was about to start.

Standing up she manouvered around him and began placing the baby clothes in the appropriate drawers.

The silence irked Loki to no end, he may have been the God of mischief but Darcy was the Goddess of the silent treatment.

"Darcy, are you going to ignore me?" He asked causally handing her the stack of blankets.

No answer.

Darcy continued about the room as if he wasn't even in there.

"Darcy even if I wanted to my back and hips would not allow it." He reasoned lightly.

"That's ok honey." She cooed suddenly.

Loki grimaced at the pet name. She only used it when she was beyond pissed at him.

"I'll just replace the batteries in Jack and occupy myself for the next few weeks."

Crimson eyes narrowed into slits as he reached out to use the wall to haul himself up.

"I thought I told you to throw that damned contraption away." He growled placing a hand on his lower back.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to him.

"Nope. I kept him, and guess what?" She smirked evilly, "He has a brother that I keep for very special occasions." 

"Darling," he gritted out tightly looming over her dangerously, "you have tested my patience greatly today, so I'll let you decide. Throw those damned toys away, or I'll-"

"-you'll what?" The brunette scoffed looking him up and down.

The gods nostrils flared as he caught the sly glint in her eyes.

"Well be careful, whatever it is you do Loki." She smirked reaching out and patting the side of his belly. "We wouldn't want you to hurt your back."

"How dare you" he snarled slapping her hand away from his large belly, "Don't think for a second I don't know what you're doing!" He accused crossing his arms.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently as she ran her thumbs under the waist band of her jeans.

Loki frowned watching as she deftly unbuttoned them and rolled them off her hips.

The sight of black lace over top of creamy white skin made his heart skip a beat.

"You know my dislike of those objects and are tricking me into-"

Darcy slipped her t-shirt off and threw them beside her discarded pants.

"-into what?"

Loki jabbed a blue finger at her and her current state of undress.

"Into sleeping with you!"

Darcy snorted lightly and reached out to grab his wrist.

The gods jaw dropped as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his finger before sucking it into her mouth.

"....Darcy.." he gulped watching her mouth work up and down the length of his finger.

"Babe, this is beyond tricks," she murmured releasing his finger with a crude wet popping sound, "This is me getting what I want."

Loki bit his lip as she trailed soft kisses up his wrist and onto his forearm.

"Now am I going to enjoy my husband? Or am I going to put those double A batteries into Jack and have him show me a good time."

Loki felt his body go numb as she released his arm and unclasped her lacey black bra.

"No!" He barked shaking his head, "I've told you repeatedly I'm not in the mood and you refuse to listen." He growled using the wall to lower himself back down in the nest.

"So you don't want to have hot nasty sex?"

"No." He huffed pulling out another bag of clothes and separating them.

"Ok suit yourself." She shrugged flouncing out of the room.

Loki rolled his eyes as he heard their bedroom door shut.

"Your mother is an unholy terror." He commented rubbing the top of his belly.

The baby gave a tiny nudge in response and he snorted. "I could not agree more my little princess."

Suddenly the sound of music drifted through the house from the closed bedroom.

"~Come here, baby. You know you drive me up the wall The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull, Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love.~"

"Ignore her. Just Ignore her." He chanted under his breath.

Ths god held up a garish pink and zebra stripped pajama set and wrinkled his nose.

"~And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me. Girl, you got to change your crazy ways, You hear me?~"

Before he thought it could get any worse the dreaded deep humming and buzzing could be heard through the music.

"Damn it Darcy!" he snarled loudly heaving himself to his feet and stalking out of the nursery.

The god very nearly tore the handle off the door as he strode into the bedroom.

"Jesus Christ!" Darcy gasped as she tried to cover up her toy, "Ever heard of knocking?" She mocked sitting up in their bed.

Walking over to her he tore the covers away and grabbed the still vibrating toy.

"Loki don't you dare!"

He raised an eyebrow at the pleading look on her face before crushing it easily in his hand.

Her jaw dropped as he let the destroyed plastic fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." She hissed getting up on her knees.

Loki chuckled darkly and grabbed a handful of her hair making her wince.

"No my dear," he purred using his other hand to slide between her legs, "I believe it is you that will pay." He smirked leaning in and placing a bruising kiss on her lips.

Darcy whinged into his mouth as his fingers entered her roughly.

"If I ever catch you with one of those damned things again." He growled crooking his fingers making her gasp, "I'll make you-"

"-kneel?" Darcy offered reaching out and palming his growing erection.

Loki suppressed a groan and drew his fingers back as his wife worked to unfasten his pants.

"Why don't you get on your knees for me?" She grinned.

Loki sneered down at her as he stepped out of his pants.

"Kings do not kneel."

"Not even for their queens?" Darcy pouted leaning in and placing open mouth kisses on his neck and chest.

Loki tossed his head back and smirked noticing the way her mouth kept traveling lower. "I see no queens here, only a wanton slut."

"Mmm sure I'm the wanton slut, yet your the one with my baby in your belly."

She chuckled pressing a kiss over his flattened navel.

Loki shoved her back roughly so that she fell back on the bed with a bounce.

"I'll make you eat those words." He snapped grabbing her ankle and dragging her towards him.

Loki then lifted her legs to set them on his broad shoulders. 

"Funny," Darcy mused stroking a hand down her chest, "I've got something I'd like you to eat."

Loki raised an eyebrow raking a hand throug his hair. "Mmm maybe another time." 

Darcy frowned and crossed her arms glaring up at him, "Aww you don't love me?"

Loki leaned down and gently bit her inner thigh. "Quite the opposite darling," he soothed before thrusting into her.

Darcy let out a loud moan and frantically gripped at the sheets.

"I only want to give you something better."

 

2 hours later

 

"I'm done." Loki groaned flopping on his back, "no more and I mean it this time."

Darcy whinged in agreement and crawled off floor and flung herself on the bed.

"Everything hurts and I'm hungry." She grimaced.

Loki sighed and leaned over to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"I need to go back to the nursery." He stated quietly.

Darcy flipped over and noticed the small frown on his face.

"Don't you want to lay in here for a while?" She asked slightly confused, "We have the rest of the day to put her things away."

Biting his lip the god shook his head. "No, I want to lay down in there." 

The realization finally dawned on her as she watched him haul himself upright.

"Is it a security thing? Like do you feel safer in there or just comfortable?"

Crimson eyes glanced down at her as he pulled his pants back on.

"Both, though this was a nice distraction to get me out of there, which I'm grateful for." He admitted with a smirk.

"Would you like me to join you?" Darcy asked lightly as she tied her hair back.

Loki placed a hand under the curve of his belly and nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much."


	9. Whatever they do

10:30 p.m

"Darcy?" Loki called as knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can come in babe, nothing you haven't seen before." She snorted setting her brush down.

Darcy watched as her husband came in and sat down heavily on the closed toilet seat with a frown.

"Were you lonely without me?" She joked casually slipping into her night clothes, "I said I'd only be fifteen minutes."

The god shook his head and brought his tired red eyes up to meet hers. "My stomach hurts."

His wife looked down at him, concern etched across her face. "Your stomach hurts? Like you need to throw up, or you ate too much food?"

He shook his head and watched as she kneeled down beside of him. "Show me where it hurts." 

Loki gingerly ran his blue hand on the underneath of his belly and skimmed lightly to his pubic bone as well.

Darcy noodded and traced her own hand after his before letting it come to a rest on the peak of his belly.

"Did you feel your belly tighten when it happened?" She inquired reaching with her free hand to brush hair out of his face.

"Yes, and my back hurts more than usual."

"Yeah, I think your in labor." She confirmed giving his belly a gentle rub before standing.

Loki say there quietly a moment before sighing. "I suppose there is no way to stop this process?"

Darcy bit her lip and noticed how nervous he looked as he stared down at the tile floor.

"Ahh no, not that I know of." She supplied lamely.

Loki gave another long sigh before holding out his hands for her to take.

"Will you come and lay with me?" He asked once she pulled him to his feet, "I imagine this might take a while."

Smiling Darcy squeezed his hands in her own. "Anything you want babe." 

~~~~~

12:55 a.m

 

"Just wear my hoodie down to the medical wing." Darcy huffed tossing it at her husband.

"I don't want to wear a hoodie, I'm already burning up from changing back to my normal form." He groaned standing in their shared closet.

"You don't have to be in your aesir form, Bruce already knows you're Jotun it won't exactly shock him." She stated as she packed her camera and a few overnight things in a bag.

"I said no."

"Loki he turns green for fucks sake, there's no need to be more uncomfortable when your in labor." She groused.

Loki shot his wife a tired glare, "I do not wish to have anyone else see me like that, and that is my final say on the matter." He muttered holding out an iron man t-shirt and frowning at it.

"Ok, ok." She intoned flopping down on the bed and watching as he pulled it on.

He rolled his eyes and tugged at the material as it clung to his belly. "Of course this would be the only shirt that fits." 

"Yet again. We are going to the medical wing, not the Victoria secret fashion show."

~~~~~

 

"Ok babe." Darcy smiled sleepily at her husband.

Loki himself gave a wide yawn before smiling in the direction of the camera.

Darcy zoomed in on her husband who sat on the edge of a hospital bed and was currently in his Aesir form. "Give us the spill, what time is it?" 

The god tilted his head to read the clock on the wall, "It is 1:40 a.m."

"And what day is it?" 

Loki groaned and rubbed his green eyes. "It is February 14th."

"And what is so special about today?"

"Is it Valentines Day?" Loki asked leaning back on his hands.

Darcy rolled her eyes making him laugh.

"Yeah that too, but what else?" 

"I'm in labor." He supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"Bingo." She smirked reclining back in her seat across from him, "And when was her actual due date?"

Loki wrinkled his nose unhappily as he addressed the camera. "Nearly five days ago." 

Darcy bit back a laugh, her poor husband was truly the most uncomfortable pregnant person she had ever seen.

"Are you excited to be able to see your feet again?" She asked quietly.

He shot her a small glare and shook his head." Darcy I don't give a damn about my feet, perhaps you females might," He grumbled shifting on the bed, "but speaking as a male there is another appendage I haven't seen in quite a while." 

"I'll just agree with you on that one..." she chuckled lightly.

Loki was about to respond before he winced slightly and arched his hips.

Darcy held her breath not quite sure how to help comfort him in these moments of pain.

Loki hummed through the last moments of the contraction and then huffed.

"Where is Banner?" He asked pressing a hand to the side of his belly.

Darcy frowned at her husbands discomfort and reached out deciding to place a hand on his knee.

"Babe he is on his way, he is just stuck in traffic." She said making sure the camera was still recording as she set it on the table beside her.

"We all live in the same damn tower, why is he in traffic?" He whinged dragging a hand down his face.

"Maybe he and Tony went out to a bar or something-"

"-oh please don't say that," he moaned, "I don't want a drunken Banner to cut me open and retrieve my daughter."

Darcy rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his hand.

"Hey, I was just kidding." She laughed lightly making him glare, "He'll be here in a couple of minutes and he will get you comfortable, ok?"

Loki frowned looking at his hand in hers before sighing heavily.

"I'm scared." He admitted quietly.

Darcy nodded her head and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "Babe, these last nine months have been the scariest of our lives." She murmured looking into his eyes, "but today is going to be the best day, and nothing will change that."

The god bit his lip and looked down at his belly. "I really want to go back to my nest, I think I would feel better there." He admitted with a weary look on his face.

The brunette gave his leg a gentle squeeze. "You can't have a c-section on my couch cushions, that's where I draw the line."

~~~~~~~~~~

 

3 hours later

She was crying. Nearly an hour later and she still was an absolute mess. He couldn't hardly blame her though he had cried as soon as Banner pulled her from him and hoisted her above the curtain for them to see.

Darcy was the first to hold her, Loki had gave Banner specific instruction to not even place her on his chest. His wife deserved the first moments of Victorias life and once she was in her arms the rest of the world faded away.

Now that his magic wasn't primarily focused on sustaining a uterus he was able to use it for the first time in nearly nine months.

And that was a blessing in itself.

It would take a few days for his body to return back to normal, there were still horomones to deal with, but the healing process from being cut open was nearly complete.

So now he sat with his wife in his hospital bed, Darcy tucked into his side with their daughter in her arms.

"Are you done crying?" He smirked pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Oh Shut up." She sniffled wiping her tears away with her free hand.

Loki smiled down tiredly at Victoria who was pretty exhausted herself and more than content to be out of her cramped home.

"She's perfect." He whispered stroking a finger down her little pink cheek.

"Ten fingers, and ten toes, and thankfully only eleven pounds instead of the speculated fourteen." Darcy snorted and then very gently removed her baby cap to reveal a patch of wispy red hair.

"And a red head." Loki chuckled shaking his head.

Darcy sighed as she gently stroked a hand over her head. 

"She got that from my mom. Poor kid is going to be drenched in sun block for the rest of her life." 

Loki watched in mild amusment as Victoria frowned at the comment then followed it with a tiny wail.

Darcy seemed to panic slightly and began bouncing her up and down gently in her arms.

"Oh god I just made her cry." Darcy breathed sending a pleading look over at her husband.

Their daughter began to cry in earnest now, her frustration growing by the moment.

Loki felt his eyes water slightly at the sight of his daughter in distress and promptly took the baby from his wifes arms.

Sitting her on the bed he unwrapped her from the blanket and then gestured for Darcy to help him in removing his hospital gown.

Loki shushed the baby as he took her and leaned back to cradle her skin to skin.

"I know, I know." He cooed pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "such a horrible world."

The god then slowly began to change into his Jotun form allowing the baby on his chest to adapt to his new much cooler skin.

The baby shivered slightly causing Darcy to protectively reach out for her.

"Give her a moment," Loki whispered from over the infants head, "Trust me."

Darcy nodded hesitantly drawing her hand back from the crying baby. 

It took a tad bit longer than he expected but judging by the look of wonderment on his wife's face he knew what had happened.

"She's just like her daddy." The brunette laughed quietly reaching out to gently trace the faint heritage lines on her arms.

Loki smiled tiredly and rubbed an azure hand down his daughters own cerulean blue skin. 

"So does she count as my Valentines day gift to you?" He smirked looking up at his wife, "I mean worked very hard on this particular gift."

"Works for me,"Darcy smiled leaning in and capturing his lips in a long slow kiss, "Happy Valentines Day, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go folks


	10. Whatever he declares

3 months later

Loki chewed his lip watching as Darcy gathered the last items of his nest in her arms.

Blowing the hair out of her face she paused at the look on her husbands face.

"Loki, we can't sleep in her room forever." She admonished gently.

"I know that." The god sighed heavily and brought his gaze down to the three month old in his arms, "I do not wish to leave her alone."

His wife nodded in silent agreement before peering over his shoulder at their daughter.

"Babe I couldn't agree more with you, but this is her room and her space. Not that being crammed into a corner on cushions isn't nice but I kinda miss our bed." 

Loki hummed to himself as he followed Darcy out of the nursery lightly bouncing Victoria in his arms.

"I believe she's getting hungry." Loki called as his wife went about the living room placing cushions back on the couch.

"Jesus didn't she just eat?" She frowned looking over at them.

Victoria wrinkled her face and let out a loud whine flapping her arms.

Loki smirked down at his daughter and pressed a kiss to her head once more.

"Calm down my little princess." He murmured as his wife made her way over to them, "Bottle or breast?" Loki asked as he passed the squirming baby over to his wife.

Darcy sighed rubbing her daughters back as she began to fuss.

"Make me a bottle please," she decided shaking the hair out of her face, "those hormone pills I take only make so much, and she eats like her uncle Thor."

Loki grimaced at the mention of his brother and walked over into the kitchen to make the formula.

By now making bottles had become second nature to them and the couple had set personal records for their abilities. 

Darcy always won and though Loki seemed indifferent he was secretly rather bitter about it.

The brunette watched as Loki glanced up nervously from the bottle as Victoria let out a sad little cry.

"Babe," Darcy spoke gently as he hurried over to her and handed her the bottle, "she'll be fine waiting a couple minutes."

"I can not stand to watch her cry." He grumbled watching as his wife pressed the bottle to the infants lips.

The baby latched on immediately and let out a few snuffles of contentment.

"Little princess." Loki mused reaching out and stroking her curly red hair.

Darcy snorted and adjusted the baby in her arms. "More like little piglet, I mean look at the rolls on her legs." She laughed gesturing where they stuck out of her purple onesie.

"I'm elated to see most of the food I ate went to someone elses body." The god smirked as he tickled the little girls chunky leg. 

Victoria smiled slightly around her bottle and kicked her leg away from her fathers fingers.

"Not that you had any trouble bouncing back, you were back to normal in two weeks." His wife commented drawing the bottle away from the girls mouth.

"Jealous?" He purred eyeing her up and down.

Darcy glared at him and laid the baby over her shoulder patting her on the back.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous, it takes me two weeks to work off a damn cookie."

Loki chuckled to himself and reached out to tuck a hair behind her ear.

"You need not worry about such things, you are perfect the way you are." 

Darcy smiled at him tiredly and continued patting Victoria on the back.

"That would be so much more romantic if I didn't have spit up running down my shoulder."

~~~~~~~~~~

It was sometime past midnight when a tall dark figure glided into the nursery.

The aged hand that pressed the door open, and the calculated footsteps were near impossible to hear.

Which is exactly what the man had planned in the first place.

He took a moment to admire the nursery walls, and to even inspect the golden snitch night lights with a frown.

It was in the dim glow you could see the bright glare off of the golden eye piece he wore.

But now wasn't the time to ponder over midgardian trinkets. He was here for one purpose alone and he intended to make the best of the precious time he had here.

Straighting himself he glided over to the large crib across from him and carefully looked inside.

He was suprised to find beautiful sea green eyes gazing up at him in a curious manner.

The great king shifted slightly and reached out a hesitant hand towards her.

Much to Victorias pleasure she grabbed his index finger and observed it was great interest before trying to pull it in her mouth.

A rare smile came to the old withered face and the baby below him cooed and gave a toothless grin back.

"You are most precious little one." He murmured tapping her nose gently.

"Indeed she is." A low dangerous voice called.

Odin didn't bother moving from the crib too entranced by the sight of his first grandchild.

"Come to steal another baby?" His youngest son asked casually as he came to stand beside him.

"Loki-"

"-because I'm sure we both know that would not work out in your favor." 

Odin sighed shaking his head slightly trying to keep his gaze fixed on the little girl.

"I only wanted to see her," he confessed somberly, "not to come her to take her, and not to come and start a war with you."

Loki managed to not roll his eyes and instead focused them on his child.

"And how do you find her?" He asked tightly, "Though I ought not ask you, she is half frost giant and human after all."

The king observed his son with a soft frown, "I believe your brother was right."

Loki raised a quetioning eyebrow at the old man infront of him. 

"Right about what?"

"That I am an old man and a fool." He chuckled lightly, "I cannot force myself to ignore the paths my sons have taken. Both of which seem to be very happy in their lives."

"We would have been happier sooner had the correct decision of kings been made."

"You were both born to be kings." He stated gruffly, "but neither you or Thor had the makings of a king....I realize that now."

Loki growled in frustration and only then realizing his mistake as his daugter began to cry.

Leaning down into the crib he shushed her and held her close to his chest.

Odin watched in curiosity as his son seemed to have forgotten all about his presence in favor of caring for her.

"What is her name?" He asked lightly taking a cautious step towards them.

The black haired god glared at his father furiously.

"Why do you care? Why are you even here?!" He hissed finally able to calm her down.

The Allfather tilted his head regally and took another step towards them almost closing the gap.

"A moment ago you asked me how I find her." He stated reaching out and softly touching her exposed arm.

Lokis eyes flinted protectively at the gesture but he allowed it a moment longer.

"And I find her worthy."

Green eyes grew wide watching as a golden light passed from his fathers fingers and into Victorias arm.

The baby gave a happy little coo as the light disappeared into her skin.

"On her seventeenth year she will be called upon." He spoke firmly looking his son in the eyes, "And if she so chooses she will become queen of Asgard and all of the nine realms."

Loki felt a wave of emotions flood through him. He couldn't tell exactly if they were good or bad or if this was even reality.

Odin gave the baby a fond smile and walked around his dumbfounded son towards the nursery door.

"Victoria Frigga..." Loki rasped turning around to face the king, "...Victoria Frigga is her name."

Odin glanced back over his shoulder at the pair of them and nodded.

"She does your mothers name a great honor." With that said the older man made his way out of the nursery and vanished from complete sight.

Making his way over to the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery Loki sat down heavily.

The baby in his arms seemed more interested in toying with the fabric on his shirt then the fact she could be queen one day.

Looking down at her he shook his head in complete shock.

"How are we going to tell your mother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys its been fun! Im going to morenthan likely to another story full of snippets of the couples life with the baby and as she grows up so keep on the look out


End file.
